I'm Not Letting You Go
by OfflineForever
Summary: A oneshot for OoIce QueenoO. Hope you like it. TroypayRyella


_This is an oneshot** NOT** a story. Thank goodness. I make too many stories. I hope that you like this one cause I worked really hard on it. It is a little sad, but not really._

_**IMPORTANT NOTE:** Please go to my website. It is YouTube. If you have a YouTube account, please subscribe and be my friend. Thank you very much!!_

* * *

**I'm Not Letting You Go**

**Sharpay's POV**

This is my last day here at East High. I am in my room right now, packing my last of my clothes. She will be leaving her friends, her classmates, and most of all, her crush. Ryan will be leaving too, but he isn't heartbroken like I am.

I walked into the doors of East High and every eye was upon me. Everyone thought I was an Ice-Queen that didn't care about anyone. Things changed once you have friends.

She went to her locker and took out her things. A friend walked up to her.

"Hey, Sharpay. This is your last day." Gabriella said to me.

"Yeah… I'm sorry about you and Ryan. You two have to be apart." I said sadly.

"Yeah, but we are willingly to make a long distance relationship work."

"Good for you. Well, I guess this is good bye."

I got all my stuff and hugged Gabriella before stepping out of the doors. I turned around and looked at East High one last time.

"Goodbye."

I went to the park to remember her memories one last time before I leave it. I went to the seesaw and the slide. I looked at the swings before turning back to my house.

"You aren't leaving without saying goodbye?" someone said, making me turned around.

It was her all-the-time crush. The guy that everyone know. He was the jock that every girl wanted to go out with. His name was Troy Bolton.

"What are you doing here?" I said, tearfully.

"I just wanted to say goodbye before you leave."

"Oh, goodbye."

I turned around and started to walk again, but only stopped by a hand on my wrist. I looked at my wrist and look up to teal eyes staring at me. Troy's other hand was brought up to my eyes and wiped the tears away, but more just kept on flowing down.

"What are you doing?"

"Something that I should have done a long time again."

Troy leaned in and brushed his lips on mine. It was soft at first, but not until it was fiery with passion. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he wrapped his around my waist. It seemed forever until we broke apart.

"I have to go, Troy."

I said tearfully and got off his grip. I went to my house and got all my suitcases and went to the car, where my mom and dad were waiting. We drove to the airport and waited until our plane was called.

"FLIGHT 43 TO LONDON"

I stood up and started to walk to where the planes were, but I was stopped by a voice;

"I'm not letting you go again."

I looked up and I saw him again. He followed me here. He walked up to me and said the words that I been waiting to hear all my life;

"I love you, Sharpay Ashley Evans."

My frown turned into a huge smile, but it disappeared when I realize that I had to go leave just after he said the words.

"I have to leave."

"You don't have to. You can come and live with me."

"But my mom won't let me."

Suddenly, I saw my mom and dad behind me.

"You do know, sweetie, if you want to live with Troy, you can."

"What happen to Ryan?"

"He left to go be with Gabriella."

"So, I really can live with Troy?"

My mom and dad nodded and ran up to them and hugged them.

"Thanks mom. Thanks dad." I whispered in the ears.

That night, I got all my suitcases and moved in with Troy. I found out that Ryan was living with Gabriella. I also found out that my mom and dad were leaving for London, but will be back in 4 months. My life couldn't be better.

I smiled as Troy said;

"I'm never letting you go ever again."

_

* * *

_

_Awe… you guys liked this oneshot? You guys thought that I was going to let Sharpay and Ryan leave forever. Of course not!! I may hate Gabriella, but if Ryan leaves, troyella might happen again and I'm NOT letting that happen. And I feel bad for Troy (not the movie; this oneshot) if Sharpay left. I'm an emotional girl. I'm a girl, I can be emotional._

_Please review._

_No criticism please. As I said before, I'm emotional._

_-Michelle-_


End file.
